Knickers
by polikjum
Summary: ASP/SM Slash. Scorp has a secret that Albus finds out about and plans a surprise. Rated M for language and content. Mild cross dressing. A short one-shot. More info inside.


_(A/N: Rated **M** for mature content and language. _

___A quick little one shot that flitted in when I got a very random mental image of Harry wearing something white and frilly. _I nearly did this with Harry/Draco (because just Yum) but it just seemed more suited for the younger generation as I got into writing it. :D So, it's an Albus/Scorpius short.  


_Warnings: mild cross dressing (women's undergarments, nothing drastic) so fair warning if that's a skeeve issue, slashy smut (basically light PWP). _

_Enjoy! :))_

* * *

Albus spent two weeks subtly feeling out his best mate, Scorpius. They'd both been out of school for over a year and he was tired of hiding his true feelings for his best friend. He wanted more and he was starting to think Scorpius was of the same mind.

He'd finally talked to his dad and got very strange but ultimately helpful advice. _"You could have been sorted into Slytherin, Al. I think you can come up with a way to see if Scorpius has... more than friendly feelings for you."_ He'd nearly slapped himself in the forehead. Why hadn't _he_ thought of that? He really could have saved himself the embarrassment of talking to his dad about it. His dad was very understanding but still... it was his _dad_. It didn't help at all that his dad was dating Scorpius' father; so it was kind of awkward. He'd also subtly asked if his interest and pursuit was "creepy" and got a resounding "no" that did sooth the other set of jitters he'd had.

Albus completely understood what his dad had meant. Use Slytherin tactics. As a Ravenclaw, he knew no way to use logic. Boldly stating "I fancy you" like an insane Gryffindor could backfire. So. Albus sorted out a plan and got to work. His sister Lily and Scorp's sister Cassi (Cassiopeia to those that didn't use nicknames) helped him. It was worth a month's supply of chocolate frogs in his opinion to get the help of the two brilliant Slytherins.

It didn't take long for the long glances, subtle touches and nearly blatant attempts to make his friend jealous by flirting with other blokes revealed that there was a very good chance there could be more between them. Scorp never threw him against a wall and kissed his breath away (dammit) but it wasn't hard for Albus to recognize the desire behind Scorp's heated glares after awhile. Scorpius _wanted_ to throw him against a wall, Albus was sure of it, but he would just stalk away with clenched fists while grumbling instead. Honestly. A hard snog against a wall was a much preferred response.

Albus hastily made plans, summoning all his courage after one very enlightening snoop session. His eyes still went wide and glassy with excitement whenever he thought about it.

Could he do it?

Oh yes. A smile grew on his face as he made his plans.

~***0***~

Albus paced his small apartment nervously. It was only a tight rein on his nerves that kept him from chewing his nails, as was his usual habit. He stared at them, marveling at the newly changed appearance with a small smirk.

He'd made the most embarrassing trip of his life, with a giggling Lily and Cassi as guides after they both vowed secrecy, and he prayed it would work out like he hoped. He shifted slightly as he tried to subtly work a stripe of flimsy material out of his arse, wobbling awkwardly in the ridiculous shoes he'd chosen. Well, this could turn out to be really stupid or really spectacular. Obviously, he hoped it would be worth it. Albus glared down at the torture devices strapped to his feet. He'd already cast every cushioning charm on them he knew. How did witches _wear_ these fucking things? He hoped he could kick them off soon.

He paused, cocking his head and his heart rate spiked when he heard footsteps cautiously approaching his door. It wasn't uncommon for friends to randomly stop by so he'd warded his door this time to only allow Scorpius since had zero desire for anyone else to walk in and see him at the moment. A soft knock sounded and Albus nearly shrieked in surprise. Since when did Scorpius knock?

"Scorp," he called after he cleared his throat. He stared at the knob, willing it to turn and open. The chances he was able to cross the room and open it himself were rapidly decreasing with each moment Scorpius stood on the other side.

"Al?"

"Of course," Albus snorted, unable to help himself. He paused and stepped closer to the door. "It's open..."

Albus clearly heard Scorpius release a deep breath. "Uhm, what did you want?" There was a soft rustle and Albus knew he was holding the parchment he'd sent not even an hour ago. It wasn't exactly common for him to owl Scorpius, they were rarely apart long enough to need it, so it must have confused Scorpius enough to cause this now uncharacteristic bout of nerves. Albus cursed softly; he shouldn't have fucking owled him but he didn't want to let it go to chance that Scorpius _might_ stop by. He'd kept it short, scribbling the words in his haste while he still had his nerve. Maybe that was a mistake as well. Dammit.

With a muttered curse, Albus made his way unsteadily across the room –mentally cursing as he wobbled– and nearly threw the door open in agitation. Instead, he was pressed against the door a moment later, his clenched fists resting on the wood. "It's _open,_" he repeated trying to sound calm. "Get in here and find out." He didn't want to sound annoyed but he couldn't help it. He was close enough to the door he clearly heard Scorpius exhale forcefully and softly mutter "it can't be that bad, Scorpius" to himself before he stepped to the side quickly, narrowly avoiding the door as it quickly swung open. As soon as Scorpius cautiously walked into the room – making Albus narrow his eyes at the wary posture—Albus slammed it closed again, throwing heavy silencing and locking charms behind him at the door just in case someone should stop by unannounced. He pressed his palms to the door and leaned his body against them slightly, angling his body in a way he hoped showcased and revealed, waiting for Scorp to turn around.

"So, what's up, Al?" Scorpius asked, facing the same wall since he still hadn't turned around. He knew Albus was behind him, but he had no idea what to expect. He didn't get owls from Al normally and he feared it was a bad sign. He closed his eyes and fervently hoped Albus hadn't seen him wanking with a pair of his underwear the other day – he was _sure_ he hadn't been caught—and this was some bizarre Potter way of dealing with the situation. He was fully prepared to confess but he'd lie and claim it was the first time. He heard Albus take a few steps and his brow furrowed slightly at the clunky tone and awkward cadence of the footsteps. What the fuck? He couldn't help but turn around in puzzlement, his mouth gaping and his eyes going wide as saucers the moment he saw Albus.

Oh.

My.

Fucking.

God.

Scorpius' mouth nearly cramped, unsure whether to drool or run dry and his whole body seemed to pulse with a hot surge of lust. He snapped his mouth closed with a dull clack and heard his throat click audibly when he swallowed. He was pretty sure his hips, and his cock, twitched violently forward towards Albus but he was still too stunned to notice and be embarrassed.

Albus was standing in front of him looking like a walking wet dream. Scorpius took one step forward, one hand raised unconsciously, before he blinked rapidly and lowered it quickly. No matter how many times he blinked, Albus was still there. Exactly the same. Long moments passed and Scorpius was still just standing there, eyes back to wide open and staring. He stared as Albus looked back passively, his posture no longer unsure. His eyes eagerly raked over Albus again; slowly taking in every erotic detail from the bottom up.

Iridescent white dragon-hide fuck-me heels. Sheer, silky looking stockings with little bows stitched at the tops softened the long, lean legs he'd oft ogled and fantasized wrapped around him too many times to count. A silk, lace and ribbon garter coupled with an indecently small pair of knickers hugged the glorious, narrow hips as they bulged deliciously in the front (oh _god_, Albus was barely able to fit himself in them). Scorpius nearly moaned aloud as he imagined how fantastic Albus' arse would look and he mentally willed him to turn around. A smooth, silky camisole laying flat and soft over Albus' slightly defined chest muscles. Everything was a soft white, contrasting wonderfully to Albus' light golden coloring and Scorpius found himself enjoying it more than he thought he would have if Albus had went with green or black. "Al?" he squeaked, his eyes riveted to the growing bulge in the white, silken knickers. He could clearly see the outline of Albus' cock pressing against the soft material and a growing patch of wetness. He licked his lips unconsciously as he wondered, not for the first time, what it would feel and taste like to press his lips to it. He wondered how precariously Albus was tucked into those knickers and what kind of subtle move he could make to have the silk shift.

"Yes?" Albus murmured and stepped closer. Even with the ridiculously high heels on, he was only an inch taller than Scorpius. He'd nearly lost his nerve until he saw Scorpius' eyes nearly bug out of his pale, gorgeous face and the growing arousal bulging the front of Scorpius' dark jeans. He nervously licked his lips and had to bite back a smile when Scorpius moaned softly, his eyes darting up to Albus' mouth and his own tongue slid across his pale pink lips as he mirrored Albus' actions unconsciously. As often as Scorpius liked to think he'd perfected a mask of indifference, it was times like this Albus was glad Scorpius lacked that talent.

"What- Al- _oh fuck_," Scorpius babbled, his silvery eyes still darting around taking in Albus completely. His eyes were drawn back to the silk clad legs and tented knickers repeatedly. He'd surely cringe at the crass words if he actually registered them. He finally looked up to meet the burning green eyes of his best friend. Realization dawned finally and he closed his eyes in mortification. "Oh god, how-?" He felt his cheeks heat with embarrassment. He'd thought he'd been so careful to hide this about himself, even from Albus. He had no interest in girls but there was something so fucking hot about a guy wearing lingerie. He didn't like wearing it -he'd given it a try, of course- he just liked to _see_ it. He groaned softly; Albus _had_ to have seen the photos he'd hidden in the bottom of his old school trunk. He had even charmed one or two of Albus to make it look like the man was wearing a corset or black silk stocking. His eyes roamed and flicked around; those photos weren't nearly as erotic as the vision in front of him.

Albus shrugged carelessly as he cupped one of Scorpius' warm pink cheeks and stepped closer, making Scorpius' breath hitch. He slowly reached out and let his other hand rest on Scorpius' rapidly moving chest, his palm jumping slightly in time with Scorpius' rapid heartbeats. "Does it matter?" When he received a hesitant head shake, he stepped closer and let his other hand slide softly down from Scorpius' cheek to his neck, over one tensed shoulder to rest on his arm. "Am I wrong?" He flicked his eyes down to indicate his outfit. It was a rather stupid question; he could easily tell he wasn't wrong.

Scorpius' eyes flew open and he shook his head again so hard his hair flew out in a soft pale fan around his face. No, he'd have shown Albus those pictures sooner if it meant he would have stood in front of Scorpius wearing _that _a lot sooner. "No," he breathed and briefly let his fingers softly whisper across the silky material covering Albus' stomach. He groaned softly, removing his hand from Albus quickly as if burned, and lifted his eyes to Albus' again. "Perfect," he whispered with a soft smile before he could stop himself but Albus' answering smile made it worthwhile, he decided. "Why?" Dammit, why couldn't he make a whole sentence? He was a glib Slytherin for fuck's sake and one silky white Albus Potter made his brain leak out of his ears. He nearly grinned; he was willing to be short one brain if _this_ was the cause.

Albus stepped even closer, both of his hands now resting on Scorpius' chest. He lifted an eyebrow in surprise when his palms met with a firmer chest than he'd imagined. Scorpius preferred to sit inside and read instead of playing Quidditch or any other activities. Where did he get off having muscles? Albus ran his palms around, enjoying the contact but he was also not very stable, afraid to wobble and fall in the ridiculous shoes. "I wanted to make an impression," he said with a slight smirk. "Do you like it?" He waved a hand over himself as if in demonstration.

"Fuck yes, I like it," Scorpius breathed, his hands dangling stiffly at his sides wishing he could touch and slide his hands all over Albus' body. "Do you?" he finally asked, one pale brow raised in question. He'd never imagined Albus would be one for this kind of thing.

"Well, I only did it for you," Albus admitted quietly, his own cheeks pinking slightly. "But I, uhm, like it." And he did. He was surprised at how much he was enjoying the feel of the silken fabric as it glided over his skin. The knickers alone were enough to make him nearly come the moment he slid them up his legs and snapped the delicate elasticized lace into place over his cock. He'd spent a good 10 minutes trying to will his cock into submission, since the thought of force just made him want to cringe, so it wasn't poking over the top or coming out the side of the knickers obscenely. Of course, now he's sure it wouldn't look as ridiculous as he'd thought, convinced that would make Scorp's whole body twitch.

Scorpius watched Albus' face and neck flush beautifully, a curious mix of awe, lust and adoration on his face. He traced a fingertip gently down the flushed neck, his slightly calloused fingers fluttering over the heated skin. He then swept a thumb over Albus' collarbone, loving the feel of the smooth skin as it gave way to the soft silk. Albus swayed slightly, his eyes half closed as he sighed. "Well, that works out well, yeah?" At Albus' nod, he smirked slightly. "So, this is the first time for you? You really did this just for me?" Knowing that Albus did this strictly for him was surprisingly even more arousing.

Albus smiled shyly and nodded, his hands sliding down Scorpius' arms and clasping his hands. He brought Scorpius' hands up to his waist, silently asking to be touched. A low groan drifted out as Scorpius' hands eagerly slid up and down his back before softly cupping his arse. "So, this might be patently obvious, but I wanted to let you know I like you," Albus whispered and tilted his head down slightly, his lips parted. He felt a pleasant tightening in his gut when Scorpius' heated steely gaze landed on his mouth, he moaned softly as his eyes fluttered closed.

Scorpius closed the distance and finally pressed his lips to Albus'. Oh wow. He didn't usually wax poetic about a kiss, but _this_ was brilliant. Albus' lips were surprisingly soft and pliant against his own, his mouth shifting and sliding as they moved against each other. Certainly he'd wondered what it would be like to kiss Albus. He softly licked along the seam of Albus' lips and pulled back slightly, mumbling against them. His head was swimming and his thoughts were scrambled. "Good," he murmured, leaning forward and nibbling slightly at Albus' lips. "'Cause I like you, too." He smirked when Albus gasped softly. "Oh, yes. I feel like a rather massive twat I didn't say so before. Good god, we could have done this sooner!" Hopefully, he doesn't add.

Albus laughed softly and nodded, his forehead resting on Scorpius' shoulder. "Oh gods, yes. Hold on," he muttered and stepped back a little. "I gotta take these sodding things off." He carefully walked backwards until he flopped into a chair and lifted his foot, wiggling it at Scorpius' wide eyed expression. "Give us a hand?"

Scorpius nodded dumbly and stepped forward, eagerly bending over slightly so he could rest Albus' foot on his stomach. He let his hands slide up the shoe, enjoying the slightly bumpy texture of the Dragon-hide for a moment before boldly sliding his hands up Albus' silk clad calf. He peeked a look up at Albus through his eyelashes and relaxed at the look on Albus' face. He was obviously enjoying the gentle massage too. Feeling bolder, Scorpius continued rubbing the muscles in Albus' calf, his fingers tickling and fluttering occasionally before he tilted the leg and finally started on the complicated hardware keeping the shoes on Albus' feet. He nearly dropped Albus' foot in surprise when Albus moaned deep in his throat with pleasure as the shoe was loosened and removed.

"Oh fuck, that's amazing," Albus muttered as the shoe clattered to the floor. He didn't think he'd ever be so happy to remove something from his body before and that even included wet Quidditch gear. He opened his eyes and looked up at Scorpius, wondering why he'd stopped his movements and grinned at the stunned, and aroused, expression on his pale face. "Mmm," he purred and ran his hands down his torso, hips and legs, "feels so gooood." He hid a smirk when Scorpius' eyes widened and his mouth parted in surprise. Did Scorp really think he didn't know how to seduce a bloke? True, this was the first time he did it wearing knickers, but still. He slipped his shoeless foot from Scorpius' slack fingers and replaced it with his other foot. He had to wiggle it again and press the heel into his belly slightly to get Scorp's attention. He smiled when his hot silvery gaze snapped down in surprise, as if he completely forgot what he's been doing.

Scorpius focused on removing the other shoe, his fingers again sliding along Albus' silky leg and foot whenever he could. He let the other shoe clatter to the floor to join the other and grabbed Albus by the hand and pulled him out of the chair. He tried not to frown when Albus didn't look surprised by the move. He smiled down at Albus, suddenly feeling more confident now that Al was at the height he was used to. He leaned down slightly and lightly kissed under Albus' ear, noting the shiver and soft moan at the contact. "Turn around," he directed, trying to sound commanding and not like he was begging.

Albus spared only a moment to give Scorp a heated look before complying. He was well aware Scorp just wanted to look at his arse and he only wished he'd asked while he still had the stupid heels on. They were murder to wear but they did do amazing things for an arse. He grinned when he heard Scorpius groan. He'd seen Scorpius ogling his arse numerous times but he was pretty sure he was especially enjoying how it looked in the silky knickers. Scorpius' hands were cupping his cheeks tentatively a moment later. He grinned over his shoulder at Scorp and leaned back into his hands, feeling fingers flex and knead after another moment's hesitation.

"Oh," Scorpius breathed as he stared down at the arse in his hands. It felt as amazing he thought it would. He slid his hands across the silky fabric, unsure if he was more turned on by the silk or the pert arse. After an internal debate, he slipped his hands under the elastic and groaned when he made contact with Albus' bare flesh. "Oh," he breathed again. It was the arse; clearly the knickers only looked so amazing because of Albus' fantastic arse. He wasn't sure how long he stood there fondling Albus' arse, but he heard an amused throat clearing and jerked his head up to see Albus giving him a heated look over his shoulder. He twitched in his pants again and cleared his throat.

"Not that I'm not enjoying that, but you can touch other bits if you want," he said and grinned when Scorp's cheeks pinked. He nearly slapped his own forehead when he'd realized Scorpius's hands had been twitching like mad but he hadn't touched him unless Albus asked. He turned slowly, enjoying the way Scorp's hands stayed on his body and slid across his arse, hip and stomach. "Is this all foreign to you, Scorp?" he asked lowly, hoping he wasn't embarrassing his best mate.

"Yes," Scorpius finally mumbled keeping his eyes on Albus' chest. He didn't usually have a problem talking to Albus, but this was rather embarrassing. He didn't consciously "save" himself for Albus, but he hadn't found anyone else attractive or worth spending time with before. He'd never thought he'd ever be in this position and he was now cursing himself for his lack of experience. Albus didn't appear to be at all nervous now and Scorpius had to viciously stamp down a flair of jealousy. He looked up sharply when Albus laughed.

"I'm not laughing _at_ you, Scorp," Albus said softly and leaned forward to quickly kiss Scorpius before he could say something he would regret or piss him off. "I'm laughing because I'm just now realizing just how stupid we've both been. I've …flirted and fooled around a little, but I'm nearly as lost as you are." He stepped closer, running his hands up Scorpius' defined arms. "It's never felt so... intense to have someone's hands on me before."

Scorpius narrowed his eyes at his best mate. "Really?" he said flatly, clearly remembering Albus' previous boyfriends. He'd looked rather cozy with them. Albus was a very touchy feely bloke, he never for a moment thought he hadn't actually shagged at least one of them.

"Really," Albus said with a nod. He grinned and slid his hands down Scorpius' back to land on his arse, biting his cheek to keep in a giggle when Scorpius jumped with surprise. "Of course I've kissed before, fooled around a little but that's it." He smirked and leaned in close, ghosting his lips over Scorpius'. "Never wanted to go any further before." He enjoyed the way Scorpius' eyes darkened.

"And now?"

"Hmm…" Albus pretended to think. "Now I do, but…" he paused when he saw Scorpius' face darken with another blush and a little fear. "Not right now. I'd much rather get better acquainted… slowly," he murmured. He shifted and closed the space between them, pressing close to let his barely clothed erection press against Scorpius. He watched closely and when Scorpius' breath hitched and his cheeks pinked with arousal he smiled and leaned back only enough to allow his hand some room to slid down Scorpius' chest and stomach to lightly land on the sizable bulge in his jeans. "Is this okay?" he whispered.

Scorpius nodded until he could find his voice. "Yes," his hips shifted forward as if on their own to press Albus' hand harder against his now fully hard erection. He moaned, unable to help the sound for escaping. He closed his eyes in embarrassment, not seeing the pleasure on Albus' face from the sound. His mind was becoming foggy with the pleasure and the all together surreal feeling of actually standing there with Albus' hand on his cock. Albus, who was wearing _knickers_. He moaned again when Albus' hand squeezed gently and slid up and down slightly. "Please don't stop," he murmured in a small choked voice when Albus paused in his motions. He finally opened his eyes and nearly gasped when he looked into Albus' darkened green eyes. He'd never seen Albus look like that before. He wanted more but he didn't know how to ask, unsure if it was something you even had to ask for. Did it make him sound needy or wanton? As if Albus could read his mind, his hand left him only long enough for him to snap the button on his jeans –with one hand, he thought with a hot surge of lust – and Albus' hand was down his pants and grasping his bare cock a moment later. He groaned loudly; gods it felt so amazing to have Albus' hand on him. He didn't know if it would feel as good if anyone else were to touch him and he didn't care. "Oh, that feels so amazing," he mumbled.

"I'll stop whenever you ask me to," Albus whispered in Scorpius' ear as he slowly slid his hand up and down the hard length in his hand. He'd never fully appreciate the size of Scorpius before, never having the nerve to actively look at his best mate the few occasions he had the opportunity to. He twisted his wrist, trying to maneuver in the tight retraining area of Scorp's jeans, so he could drag his thumb over his swollen, wet head. He had to bite back a smile when Scorpius moaned and wobbled slightly at the move.

"Why would I ever tell you to stop?" Scorpius finally breathed, his mind catching up to what Albus has said. "Feels brilliant," he moaned when he felt Albus' palm smooth over the head of his cock, smearing pre-come down the entire length of his cock. In a moment of genius he forced his eyes open and gave Albus a heated look. "You can do whatever you want to me," he said sincerely, fully meaning it. His mouth went dry at the greedy, lusty expression that slid onto Albus' features. "Whenever you want," he added as numerous fantasies popped into his head. Albus' eyes roamed his face, looking for… something. He wasn't sure what, but apparently Albus must have found it a moment later and Scorpius nearly cried out in surprise when Albus dropped to his knees and dragged his pants down with him. He stared down with his mouth hanging open, completely shocked as Albus knelt before him, his wide green eyes hungrily intent on his cock. He shifted in embarrassment as Albus just stared; he wasn't at all used to someone staring at him but he became more comfortable when Albus licked his lips and looked up at him.

"Can I?" Albus asked, peeking up at Scorpius through his dark lashes. He was certain he wasn't going to be told no, but he didn't want to do anything that might make Scorpius uncomfortable. God, the things he wanted to do to the blonde… he looked back down at the flushed, leaking cock in his hand and licked his lips.

Scorpius made a strangled choking sound. "Fuck yes!" he huffed, nearly yelling, uncaring at the crude words. He was well aware of what Albus intended to do and he was in no way going to tell him no. He'd wanked himself nearly raw with conjured images of Albus on his knees in front of him. He'd barely finished his declaration when Albus leaned forward and swiped his tongue up the underside of his cock. His hips twitched forward and he groaned when Albus' hand was on his hip a moment later, holding him steady. Albus' other wrapped around the base of his cock and he engulfed him fully a moment later. Scorpius looked down in amazement, hardly believing he was actually seeing his cock disappearing into Albus' mouth. And now he was just swirling his tongue around the head, like he was just enjoying his favorite lolly. Albus' tongue gathered the drops of pre-come and moaned a moment later as if he enjoyed it. Scorpius stared, enraptured, as Albus practically inhaled him with no further hesitation.

His eyes rolled back into his head when he felt Albus' throat surrounding him with tight wet heat, moaning loudly when he felt Albus swallow and moan around him. "Oh fuck," he breathed when he looked back down and saw Albus had his eyes closed in pleasure. He groaned in embarrassment not even a minute later when he felt the tell tale tightening; he was pretty sure he shouldn't be coming so quickly. He didn't even have time to warn Albus who's hand gently cupped and kneaded his balls making Scorpius' knees nearly buckle, he could only feel surprise when Albus grunted with pleasure and hallowed his cheeks and sucked even harder apparently well aware he was about to come. He felt Albus' hands shift to the backs of his thighs and he was only aware of the immense wave of pleasure as he came hard right down Albus' throat.

Long moments went by and Scorpius was surprised that the ragged breathing and grunting noise were coming from _him_. "Oh bugger," he hissed.

Albus was still kneeling in front of Scorpius and he looked down, suddenly shy and unsure. "Wasn't good?"

Scorpius gaped, his eyes wide and shocked. "What? Merlin, no."

Albus stood and glared up at Scorpius, awkwardly shifting his hard-on in the small knickers. "Well, sorry then. I don't have much practice."

Scorpius laughed, quickly wrapping an arm around Albus' waist and pulled his close. Apparently, after a spectacular blow job was the wrong time to tease Albus. Good to know. "Oh. No. I meant it was _amazing_. Fantastic. Mind-blowing." He emphasized each praising words with a squeeze to Albus' arse. He really just couldn't help it. Scorpius smirked and ran a finger down Albus' chin, catching a stray drop of... something. He looked at it for a moment before his cheeks pinked in realization. It was his come. Oh Merlin. So hot. He nearly smeared it on Albus' lips, just to see what he would do. "I could go on..."

Albus snorted and flopped his head forward to land on Scorpius' chest as he smack it with the flat of his hand. "Fucking git. You made me think it wasn't good."

"Al," Scorpius said dryly, his arms wrapping around Albus' back tightly. "I came in like, 2 minutes. Surely that alone is praise."

Albus snorted a laugh. "Or you just haven't wanked in awhile."

"Nope, not the case." Scorpius admitted with a blush. He shifted closer and groaned aloud when he felt Albus' erection pressing against his thigh. He'd been so wrapped up in what Albus was doing he didn't even notice Albus hadn't gotten anything out of it. "You didn't..." he pointed down and swallowed thickly. Albus just shrugged; he could handle it himself -maybe make Scorp watch?- since he didn't know how comfortable Scorpius would be touching him. "Can I?"

"What?" Albus pulled away, hoping Scorpius was asking what he thought he was asking. Well, fuck; he'd probably explode a lot sooner than Scorpius.

"Can I... do what you did?"

"If you want to. You don't have to."

Scorpius moaned softly. "Oh, but I want to." He stepped back and gently pushed Albus into the chair he was in earlier. "Scoot forward," he commanded. As Albus scooted forward, Scorpius let his hands wander Albus' silk clad thighs. He stared at the tented knickers as he decided what to do with them. Did he have Albus take them off or just push them to the side? He reached forward and tentatively pushed the silky material off to the side, revealing Albus' hard cock. It sprang up and nearly smacked Scorpius in the chin since he was so close. He held back an amused sound and slowly reached a finger out. "Let me know what feels good, yeah?"

Albus nodded, his gaze solely on Scorpius' face. The blonde was avidly staring at his cock standing out above the white silky knickers. He moaned softly when Scorpius licked his lips in obvious nervous anticipation. "Yeah," he finally breathed, realizing Scorpius hadn't seen his nod since he hadn't looked away from his cock.

Scorpius finally looked up and grinned, his eyes eagerly trailing down Albus' body before landing on his cock again. "I don't know. I want to," he hastily assured Albus, "but I just hate to admit I don't know what to do. Not to mention, you're so big." He held his fingers up, as if measuring, and his eyes widened a little.

Albus laughed breathlessly, "Not much bigger than you. Just... do what you can. I don't _care._" the unspoken command of "just touch me" clear in his eager voice.

Scorpius nodded and bent forward with his tongue sticking out. He dipped his tongue into the engorged slit, dribbles of pre-come landing on his tongue. He moaned softly. It didn't taste great but he could easily see himself becoming addicted to the taste of Albus Potter. He fancied he detected a hint of apples. He slowly ran his tongue in a circle around the head, listening for Albus' cues. When he got a long draw out moan, he smirked and carefully placed his lips around the head, sucking lightly. A twitch of Albus' hips had him lowering his lips further, seeing how far down he could draw Albus in. He didn't get very far before he gagged slightly and pulled back.

Albus twitched, the sound causing a strange reaction against his cock. Merlin, Scorpius was going to drive him insane with his slow explorations! "Go slow," Albus panted through gritted teeth. All he wanted to do was fuck Scorpius' mouth but he in no way wanted this to affect Scorpius negatively so he reined in his impatience and settled his hands in Scorpius' soft blonde hair.

"Oh," Scorpius said thoughtfully and looked up. "I like that," he breathed, his eyes fluttering closed when he felt Albus' fingers tighten slightly. He shivered and went back down, swirling his tongue around the head and slowly lowered himself down until he nearly gagged and swallowed past it. His eyebrows shot up when he slid further down. A few more bobs and he soon the tip of Albus' cock hitting the back of his throat. He pulled back and wiped his chin, feeling positively obscene. "Tell me when you're going to come, yeah?"

Albus nodded, he was nearly there if Scorpius hadn't pulled away just then. "Yeah, of course." It was less than a minute later, he jerked and yanked on Scorpius' hair, tugging and panting. "Gonna... come."

At the last moment, Scorpius sucked harder. If Albus could take it, so could he. He was prepared for the forceful spurt of salty fluid and thankfully didn't choke too badly. His other hand was absently stroking along Albus' calf while the other pumped and milked Albus. He felt hands push his chest and realized Albus was entirely soft and surely now overstimulated. "Sorry," he murmured and shifted closer on his knees and wrapped his arms around Albus' waist. His face nestled perfectly in Albus' silk covered lap. He sighed happily. "Thank you."

"For?" Albus asked slowly. He really didn't know how he felt about Scorpius thanking him for a blow job. Honestly. It was his pleasure and it almost made him feel awkward and slightly used.

"This," Scorpius said softly and ran hand down Albus' hips and legs. "And for being braver than me and just... going for it. I'll probably thank you for a long time." Scorpius looked up, his grey eyes shining. "Years, hopefully."

Albus nodded dumbly, blinking rapidly. Once he found his voice, there was a quiet "You're welcome."


End file.
